1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for adjusting an amount of power provided to a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system based on a predicted acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic control systems for vehicles have been increasing in quantity and improving in quality for years. Such control systems may take actions to increase efficiency of the vehicles for various reasons, such as to save fuel cost for the driver, reduce emissions, and the like. Some of these control systems may learn driver behaviors and may control various features of the vehicle based on the learned driver behaviors. For example, a control system may learn when a vehicle will accelerate or decelerate, may learn rates of acceleration or deceleration, and the like.
Based on the predicted acceleration or deceleration a vehicle may take certain actions to increase vehicle efficiency. For example, most engines operate at peak efficiency when operating at an optimal engine speed and torque. Based on this knowledge, a control system of a vehicle may increase or decrease a state of charge of a battery in preparation of an upcoming acceleration or deceleration in order to allow the engine to operate at the optimal engine speed and torque during the acceleration or deceleration. However, there are times when increasing or decreasing the state of charge of the battery is insufficient to allow the engine to operate at the optimal engine speed and torque.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for further improving vehicle efficiency based on predicted accelerations and decelerations.